What a Fool Believes
Soul | Length = 3:41 | Label = Warner Bros. | Writer = Michael McDonald, Kenny Loggins | Producer = Ted Templeman | Last single = "Echoes of Love" (1977) | This single = "What a Fool Believes" (1979) | Next single = "Minute by Minute" (1979) }} "What a Fool Believes" is a song written by Michael McDonald and Kenny Loggins. The best-known version was recorded by The Doobie Brothers (with McDonald singing lead vocals) for their 1978 album Minute by Minute. Debuting at number 73 on January 20, 1979, the single reached number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on 14 April 1979 for one week.Joel Whitburn, The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits, 1996, Billboard Books, p. 189 The song received Grammy Awards in 1980 for both Song of the Year and Record of the Year. "What a Fool Believes" was one of the few non-disco No. 1 hits on the Billboard Hot 100 during the first eight months of 1979. The song lyrics tell a story of a man who is reunited with an old love interest and attempts to rekindle a romantic relationship with her before discovering that one never really existed. Michael Jackson once claimed he contributed at least one backing track to the original Doobie Brothers recording, but was not credited for having done so. This was later denied by the band. Personnel *Patrick Simmons - guitar, vocals *Jeff "Skunk" Baxter - guitar *Michael McDonald - keyboards, vocals *Tiran Porter - bass, vocals *John Hartman - drums Additional Players: *Bill Payne - synthesizer (with Michael McDonald) Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Other versions by Loggins and McDonald Kenny Loggins released a version of the song (five months prior to The Doobie Brothers) on his 1978 album Nightwatch, and a live version on his 1980 album Kenny Loggins Alive. Loggins' original version switches several of the gender pronouns, so that it is sung largely from the perspective of the woman in the encounter. There is a Loggins/McDonald live duet on Loggins' 1993 album Outside: From the Redwoods.There is a video of this performance on YouTube titled: "Kenny Loggins What A Fool Believes Live 1992". Warner Brothers also released a 12" single disco version by The Doobie Brothers (backed with "Don't Stop to Watch the Wheels"). Mixed by disco producer Jim Burgess, at 5:31 the song is considerably longer than the 3:41 versions on the 7" single and the Minute by Minute LP. The 12" version also has a more pronounced bass-driven drumbeat. Matt Bianco version "'What a Fool Believes'" is a 12" vinyl EP by Matt Bianco, released in 1991. Track listing *A. "What a Fool Believes" (Mixed by Bobby Summerfield) *B1. "Samba in Your Casa" (Cashassa Mix) (Mixed by Bobby Summerfield) *B2. "Say It's Not Too Late" Other cover versions Numerous cover versions of the song have been recorded, including: *1980: Aretha Franklin - from the album ''Aretha''Aretha Franklin has two versions of this song, with the 1999 version being an edited version of the 1980 one. *1991: George Michael - from ''Live In Birmingham, a 1991 live bootleg *1996: Compilation album Romantic Guitars: Amour *1997: The Wades - from The Feel Good Factor *1998: M People - from The Best of M People (also on 1999 album Testify) *1998: Peter Cox - from Peter Cox *1999: Aretha Franklin - from Greatest Hits *2000: Self - from Gizmodgery, a record which was recorded entirely with toy instruments *2000: Dionne Warwick - from Dionne Sings Dionne Vol.2 *2004: Courtney Murphy - Australian Idol 2004 *2007: Carol Welsman - from the CD Carol Welsman *2007: Lackthereof - from Bridging the Distance: a Portland, OR covers compilation *2008: Neri per Caso & Mario Biondi - from the album Angoli diversi *2010: The Idea of North and James Morrison - from the album Feels Like Spring *2010: Justin Mauriello - from the album Justin Sings the Hits *2013: Rubblebucket - from the EP Save Charlie *2014: The Doobie Brothers featuring Sara Evans - from their studio album Southbound Appearances in other media * The song was featured on the original movie soundtrack of Frankie and Johnny. * The song was featured in Jeremy Clarkson's Top Gear review of the E60 BMW M5. *The Doobie Brothers performed the song as the musical guests on the 27 January 1979 episode of Saturday Night Live (season 4). *The song was used in the 1982 movie Personal Best. *The song is featured in the 2013 video game Grand Theft Auto V on the in-game radio station Los Santos Rock Radio, which was hosted by the song's co-writer Kenny Loggins. References External links * Category:1978 songs Category:1979 singles Category:The Doobie Brothers songs Category:Kenny Loggins songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Grammy Award for Record of the Year Category:Grammy Award for Song of the Year Category:Songs written by Kenny Loggins Category:Songs written by Michael McDonald (singer) Category:Vocal duets Category:Song recordings produced by Ted Templeman Category:Warner Bros. Records singles Category:East West Records singles Category:Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s)